Through Rachel's Eyes
by PeetaPiper
Summary: Rachel may not be one of your favorite characters ever, but she has a story to tell too! Everything in her life might actually not just revolve around Percy...see what happens when someone comes to visit, and someone new comes into Rachel's life.
1. Chapter i

**Soooo…I decided to fix up this story—it has potential, methinks, it's my first fic ever, and I'm quite sentimental of it! It's cute but skeletal. And despite its imperfections, it has fans! Wow. Don't know how it happened, but it did. So here you are: Modified chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own PJO. Like dude, I wish I did though! Some things would be a bit different if I did…**

"Rachel, sweetheart, I'm heading off to work now, kay? Go wake up Percy so you're not alone by yourself," Percy's mom tells me as she grabs her bag and heads out the door. "Bye Rach!"

"Goodbye! Have fun at work," I call, smiling. Yeah. Right. _Fun _at _work?_

I look around the apartment, yawning to myself. It's nine o'clock. That's a decent hour right? Now, why shouldn't my darling best friend experience it with me? I head toward Percy's room and rap gently on the door. "Percy, you seaweed butt!" I call softly. "You up?"

No answer.

I smile to myself and turn the doorknob slowly and silently. I then slip into his room, as ninja as I can muster.

Sure enough, there's Percy snuggled up in his twin-size bed. His dark hair juts up and out in every direction, sort of like a drunk porcupine...I find it endearing. Heh. Sue me. His fingers are curled into fists near his face. I watch his closed eyes, searching for signs of REM, but there isn't so much as a dim flicker behind those eyes. Kay…this must be a very gentle procedure….

I glance about, as if some creeper has snuck into the room while I had my back turned. Suuuuure. As my gaze skips back over to my victim, my eyes fleetingly fall upon a photograph. Waaaaait a second, hold the phone! Was that a flash of _blonde_ I saw? Ewww…blonde's my _least_ favorite color! I swivel back to look at the monstrosity framed upon Percy's wall.

Percy with his tanned arm around…Annabeth. Grr! Since when does Annabeth have a higher place of value in Percy's tightly-packed, highly-sought-after heart? It's hard to get in, let me tell ya, but I thought I had a reservation. Excuse my repetition, but GRR! I frown to myself. It was extremely apparent that they liked each other. I didn't stand much of a chance. Psh…not like I care. I mean, aren't I the amazing, the magnificent, the glorious ORACLE? That silly little boy should be worshipping at my feet! Hmph. How ungrateful.

Oh shut up, me.

I lean in close to him and hover above his ear. I caress my fingers across his face, making him wiggle in his sleep. Ha! Even when unconscious he's ticklish! "Percy!" I shout in his ear, not sparing his eardrums.

He jolts up. "What the?"

"Oh good, you're up!" I say innocently, a smirk on my face, as if I hadn't been the one to scream in his ear and _make_ him wake up.

He grunts. "Yeah, what a surprise," he yawns, and pushes his sleep-ridden legs over the side of his bed to sit next to me, yawning all the way. I'm keenly aware of the fact that he only has pajama pants on, no shirt.

He has a good six-pack coming in, not gonna lie. I guess that's what you get for training so hard at camp. I bet none of the girls totally crushing on him at school have seen him without his shirt. I sure _hope_ not at least…that'd be weird.

Percy looks down at himself and grins. "Sorry Rachel, I didn't realize what I was wearing…or not wearing…you might want to avert your eyes. Exposure to such hotness might cause you to blow up."

Well then. Mr. _Cocky_, much…_mmm hmmm _(Yeah, that was a sassy mmm-hmmm, by the way). "Oh is that so? Thanks for the warning, Perc."

Percy screws up his face. Wow, Percy, that's attractive. "Gods, Rach, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? You make me sound like some bag you just got at the mall or something! Very un-macho"

I roll my eyes. "_Perc_, my darling. Whoever do you need to be macho for right at this moment?" I bat my eyelashes teasingly at him

Now Percy rolls _his_ eyes. "Oh shut your butt."

I stare at him until he looks at me. I wag my finger at him, adopting a hooty-snooty doctor-y tone. "_Technically_, Percy Pie, you cannot shut your butt. And even if you could, such an action would not apply to this situation. My mouth is what you would like me to shut, I believe. Am I correct?"

I look expectantly at him but he doesn't respond. Finally he just lies back, "I'm going back to bed."

"Wow Percy. Mature," He makes an exasperated "Argh," sound. "So…have a good dream?"

"Mmm. Yeaaaaah, I suppose."

"So….what was it?" He's silent. "What _was_ it about? Blue ice cream and cookies? I can see how that would be a good dream, especially if your mom made them! Sorry if I woke you up before you could finish your azure ice cream sundae! Although…if that was it, why wouldn't you just say that?"

Percy smirks. "Ha ha ha. No, it wasn't about food. No, it was about…" He pauses. "…Annabeth…" I shudder inwardly. _Of_ _course _it was about Annabeth. "…And me and you."

That shocks me a tiny bit. I whirl my head round to stare at him. "Annabeth, you, _and _me?"

Percy smiles slightly, clearly amused. "Yup."

"Well, isn't that random? Uh, how? What? What happened?"

His smile has grown. "It was…a very good dream. All I'll say is this, though: you and Annabeth were actually friends."

I cock an eyebrow at him. Nice dream, dude. "Not to be unsupportive of this dream of yours or anything, Perc, but, umm, wow."

Percy sighs. "Gods, Rachel, won't you please, _please _tell me why you two don't like each other?" How dense can you _get?_

Yeah right. Like I'm going to say "Oh fine! I hate Annabeth and she me because we are both utterly in love with you and view each other as a threat!" Mmm hmm, no. What I do say is this: "Well, let's just say there's something major that we do _not _agree on." Technically correct. That major something being which one of us Percy should fall in love with.

Again, Percy heaves a sigh. "Gods, girls are so…I dunno, but why can't you just put your differences aside?" He's agitated, I can tell.

"It's not really something," I say, "That we can just put aside and forget about, Perc. Believe me." I jump up, and grab his hand, hauling him up. "Come on Perc, forget about it for now, and let's go get some breakfast."

Percy nods and willingly starts to walk, still holding my hand. I keep hold of his hand until we reach the kitchen (which is way too close to Percy's room for my taste), and I open his fridge, as if it were my own...it pretty much is. I then go to the freezer, upon finding no inspiration in the fridge.

I note all the fruit within and ask Percy if he wants a smoothie. With a shrug, he says "Sure, thanks."

I laugh. "Don't be silly! It's _your _fruit!" I grab the fruit and set it on the island counter, then go back in, searching for whipped cream, sour cream, yogurt, ice-cream, something to that creamy effect.

He smiles and sits on a black stool in front of the island. He shows me where the blender is and then I get out two cups and spoons. I have been to Percy's house enough times to find those myself, I mean, seriously, this place is pretty much my second home. Actually, my first home. Let's just say I'm far more comfortable than at my "home."

Percy shouts to me over the roar as soon as I stuff two scoops of vanilla ice-cream, a glop of sour cream, and some frozen mixed berries in the blenda then press the crush button. "So…what'cha wanna do today, Rachel?"

I turn off the blender and bear it of its lid. Smiling at Percy, I pour an uneven amount of delicious fruit smoothie into each of the cups. _I_, of course, take the larger and hand him the smaller portion. "Here ya are, sir, bon appetite!" I pause a second, thinking. "Oh, I dunno…catch a chick flick? You loooove those!"

"Oh," he pretends to look pained. "Sure…my favorite!"

"Ha. Don't try to hide it, Percy. I know you secretly enjoy them. It's okay, we're both girls here, just admit it!" Punch in the arm…thanks Percy, thanks. We banter as we finish up the smoothies. About movies and gushy chick flicks, and prices and good seats. We had drained our smoothies, so we clean them out in the sink then set them in the dishwasher. We are both happy right now, and this whole Annabeth crap is only a tiny buzz in the back of my head.

I laugh. "Okay. So," I insist. "Movies." Percy sits down on the soft office computer chair. I sit on him, shifting to find a comfortable position on his lap. "Ungh," he grunts. "Oh, man up!" I advise him. We pull up a movie schedule and I weasel him into a potentially-cheesy-but-in-a-good-way new chick flick just out in theaters.

We race each other to the front door, and I'm proud to say that _I _won! Sure I pushed him into the carpet halfway there, but it was still a really close call, so I count it as fair.

In response to my totally fair push, he burps in my face. Oh, my knight in shining armor! He is _such _a gentleman! As lady-like as always, I slobber all over my finger and chase him, trying to give him a wet willy. _Of course _I catch him, tackling him. He protests, but I stick my wet finger in his ear and he laughingly cries "Ew!" We're laughing so hard, we can barely breathe.

I feel a shadow fall over us, and Percy and I both look up in unison to see an angry, balding man in black**.**

"Oh hi, Mr. Drews," Percy says sheepishly, untangling himself from me.

"Percy Jackson." growls the angry man; steam nearly coming out of his ears. "I would advise that you and your little…_friend_ get away from my door before I call the police! You are disturbing my palates!"

Picture that alarmed, grossed-out music they play in movies as I notice that the black thing the chubby man is wearing is something tight and stretchy. I looked away before I can soak in the details. I nearly barf at the horrid image. Percy and I get out of there fast.

"Crap, that was scarier than a monster!" I exclaim as we burst out into the warm New York air. Percy shudders. "I know! At least you can kill a monster."

We walk to the theater, talking and laughing all the way. We see a bunch of girls from school, and their death glares just make me laugh harder. Oh they _wish_ they were with Percy instead of I. Ha…as if, wanna-be's!

Believe it or not, we make it through the movie without incident. Wow, that sure was a first for Percy…especially during a dreaded—and yes, it was cheesy and cute—chick flick. I actually think he enjoyed it nearly as much as I did. He just wouldn't admit it.

**Okay, so I mixed the first two chapters and made the whole thing IN MY OPINION, better. Now YOU tell me! Puh-leeease review! If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes—especially in tense, I changed it from past to present tense—then please tell me! Thank ya much, you guys rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next one! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you? No. He's a bit older and uh, MALE than me haha!**

I should have known one afternoon without incident was only the calm before the storm.

It's not like there's a huge horde of monsters or an army of titans waiting for us to get back to Percy's house.

No, it's worse.

Gods, where did she come from? Isn't she supposed to be in like, the farthest state from New York?

Anyway, Percy and I laugh and goof off as we head up the stairs to his apartment. When we get to the door, Percy slides out a key from his pocket and says something mean about one of our weird teachers that makes us laugh so hard that we nearly double over as we enter his apartment.

"Oh my gods, Percy, that was _not _nice!" I scold, still laughing. Hmm. Probably not the most effective thing I've ever said…. For future references, don't laugh while scolding anyone about anything

"Yup," he says, smiling all goofy and crooked and cute. "That's why you're laughing!" I can't help but keep laugh as I bump him too lightly on the arm to really teach him a lesson.

We enter the kitchen, and to my utter dismay, there, sitting and talking with Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Blofis, is my darkest nightmare.

My darkest nightmare looking misleadingly innocent in a t-shirt, white jean shorts and flat sandals. All the way from California: Annabeth.

Percy and I stop laughing real fast. Nothing like an Annabeth to ruin your day. Or even just your moment.

"Annabeth!" His eyes widen real big. I swear, they get so big that he looks like a cow. A cute cow, but a cow nonetheless. "What in Hades are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Percy!" She smiles, and I am telling you, there is more than just a trace of smugness in that smile. She controls it all. She is the queen on a jeweled throne, Percy's heart in her hand, laughing coldly down at me. Fire and brimstone behind her to compliment her evilness.

Okay, well not really, but at this moment that's how I see her.

"Uh, let's go into my room!" Annabeth and Percy troop into his small room to discuss everything Annabeth. I unwillingly trudge behind them.

I stalk in there, not in any mood to talk about Annabeth. Truthfully, I just want her to go away. Back to California, to a box in an alley, or into a hole. I don't really care _where_, so long as she goes. And stays there. For heaven's sake, she can go to a stripper club for all I care!

Percy sits on his bed and I hurriedly sit beside him before Annabeth can. She says nothing, just grabs his beanbag chair to sit in front of us.

It's quiet or a few seconds before I impatiently demand, "Will you please just get on with your story?"

She smiles tightly. "Sure…anything for you, Rachel."

I grimace.

Percy glares at us. "Stop it, guys!" We stop. "Annabeth, please just tell us why you're here."

Annabeth nods, sobering. "Well," she begins. "I just decided to come and see you guys."

Percy and I stare at her. "You…what?" is my reply. I can't believe this girl. "You live all the way across the fudgin' country! You don't just 'decide to come see us!' There must be a reason."

"You came all this way to…_see us_?" Percy seems utterly stunned.

She again flashes one of those smiles. But I keep my cool, pretending not to have seen it. "No. There has to be a reason. Otherwise you would have called." I narrow my eyes a tiny bit. Grr. Oh how this girl irks me!

"Yeah," Percy agrees. "Rachel's right. What's the real reason?"

Annabeth chews on the inside of her cheek, trying to decide how to answer. She sighs and juts out her chin. Head held high, she says, "It's an academic award ceremony. My family is in town and so I came to visit you, Percy. I didn't know Rachel would be here."

That got my goat, but I said nothing. What a little….

"You won an _academic award_?" Percy asks, apparently surprised. "They have those?"

Annabeth gets all defensive. "Yeah I did. What's wrong with that?"

Percy screws up his face. "How do you win an academic award?"

Annabeth clicks her tongue in annoyance. "You win an academic award, Seaweed Brain, by having all strait A's since pre-school. Don't judge just because you could never get one."

Percy's jaw drops. We all know how great _his _grades are. I wonder if he has ever gotten an A in his life. They should have an academic award for trying, I think. But then again, he probably didn't even want something so nerdy as an _academic award_.

**Okay this one I didn't fix up that much, still a bit skeletal but I think it's fine. Any errors? Let me know! Please tell me what you think of it! Thanks so much!**

**-PeetaPiper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here ya are. Didn't do that much to this one…**

**Disclaimer: tragically enough, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor the movie Frequency (which is an awesometastic movie that you should totally see if you haven't already)! **

I stay as long as I can with Percy and Annabeth. I'll never admit it to Annabeth, but I'm kinda warming up to her. Aside from her liking Percy, she's a pretty okay person...fairly nice, pretty fun to hang out with. I have to give Percy props for choosing her as a best friend…next to me of course! Of course, his attraction to her may have helped in choosing her…grr.

But wait…I'm not staying as long as I could just because I'm starting to like Annabeth…no; I'm staying because I want to keep an eye on her with Percy. Oh, when did I turn into the jealous type? Oh yeah. Only when _she's_ around.

Of course Annabeth is spending the night at Percy's house tonight. Gods, can't she just go stay with her family in the hotel they are staying at? I mean, call me crazy, but I actually thought that was what hotels were for. Just sayin'.

You wanna know what's even annoying…er? The academic award ceremony is in two weeks, and part of this weirdy program is 'meeting and doing well with other people,' or whatever, which pretty means that she's going to attend Goode for TWO WEEKS!

Joy.

Finally it's time for me to leave. There's nothing like going when you know the people you're leaving are staying together. Percy, Annabeth, and I have just finished watching an old (if you call 1999 old) movie called Frequency.

"That was good!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, it was!" Percy agrees.

"Yeah. But I can't believe there are such demented people out there!" Annabeth puts in. We all agree. "Not that I wouldn't be able to take him if he tried anything!" she adds. Oh, I bet you could take him. If not by sheer force of will.

"That scene where the dad and John both stabbed the guy in different times and he got two bleeding stabs was cool!" Percy says. Typical boy reaction.

"And then the dad in present time stabbed him and totally killed him, 'cause, you know, he knew when it would happen!" Annabeth adds.

We go on for a few minutes until Annabeth sees the clock. "Holy Dionysus! It's already ten fourty-five!" she says. Grr, she's trying to get rid of me!

"Gods, we should get you home, Rachel! Me and Annabeth will walk you home."

I don't like the thought of them walking back to Percy's house together. Alone. But I reluctantly nod, 'cause what else can I say? We all put on our shoes. Annabeth already put on her flat sandals and so Percy laced up his Vans, and I slipped on mine.

"So," I say as Percy ties his left shoe. "Are you excited to go to Goode for the next two weeks?"

Annabeth looks over at me, smiling. I can't decide if it is a good smile or a bad smile. I choose good. "Yeah, I guess," she says. "It'll be cool to see what Percy's like at school and not out saving the world from mass destruction."

"Ha. Let's just say that he's more in his element on the battlefield!" I tell her. She laughs.

"Yeah, don't expect too much!" Percy says. We walk through Percy's apartment building.

"Yeah, the only surprise is how many girls are after our darling little Seaweed Brain at school!" I tell Annabeth. Percy, for one, says he isn't quite sure how to take that.

We talk about Goode. The good things, the bad things, the nice teachers, the crappy ones. Annabeth seems interested in the Honors classes. Percy knew nothing about those, so I fill her in on the accelerated math, English, Government, and science teachers.

It seems like she'll be in half of my classes. Well probably not in my actual period, but at least have the same teachers. Is that, uh, a good thing?

They walk me to the gate of my house.

"Gods, this is your _house_?" Annabeth demands incredulously.

I smile. "Yups." I say simply, then "Bye guys! See ya Monday at school!"

I leave Percy with an awe-struck Annabeth. I hear her muttering something about the amazing architecture of my house to Percy.

The next day my parents have company over. Some important business hopefully partners-to-be. They leave me to entertain their sixteen-and-a-half-year-old son, Nathan Andrew Greyland. He has dark hair; nearly black, and shockingly bright blue eyes.

_Omigods he's hot._ I'm pretty much shocked. I expected Nathan Andrew Greyland to be a nerd in thick glasses with his hair slicked back. Stereotypical profile of Mom and Dad's business client's kids.

I stare at him. He smiles. I smile. "So you're Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

I nod. "And you're Nathan Andrew Greyland." I state.

"Call me Nat," is his reply. His close-mouthed smile turns into a full-out, perfect, sparkling white, toothy smile. Man am I tough trooper for not fainting.

I hang out with Nat the rest of the afternoon. We decide to go outside onto the trampoline and bounce as we talk about each other.

We're in the middle of a serious conversation on art when my phone _riiiiiiiing_s. I hold up my pointer finger, signaling him to wait as I pull my cell from my shorts pocket.

It's a number I don't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rach!" Percy. "It's Percy on Annabeth's phone. We are going to go get ice cream. You wanna come with us?"

I glance over at Nat. "Hold on, Percy." I put the phone to my stomach and say to Nat, "Hey my friends Percy and Annabeth want to get some ice cream. Do you wanna come? If not I'll tell them no." I hope against hope that he'll say yes.

He smiles again. Tat heart-melting signature smile of his. "Sure. Sounds fun!"

I put the phone back to my ear. "Kay. Meet at Schol's?"

"Yup."

"Kay, oh and by the way, I'm bringing a friend."

"What? Really? Umm okay,"

"Bye!" I hang up.

"Come on, Nat! Let's go get some ice cream!"

We get off of the tramp and head inside. "Hey, I need to get your number," he decides. I smile.

We exchange numbers as we near the parlor. I know, wow, weird huh? We have a _parlor_. I stuck my head in.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. And Mrs. Greyland, Nat and I are going to go get some ice cream with my friends Percy and Annabeth, kay?"

They all agree. For some strange reason, they were all smiling at each other knowingly. Hmm, I wonder why. I smile to myself. They probably already hear wedding bells. Whatever.

**Kay, there you have it! :D Please tell me what you think! Correct me on grammar/spelling! Thanks a ton!**

**-PeetaPiper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh yeah, just so you guys know, I've decided to try something new and have a little look-see into Nat's mind too…yes, I know this is Through RACHEL'S Eyes, but sorry!**

**Disclaimer: This is the part where I say "I don't own PJO." Soooo…there.**

**Rachel's POV**

Nat and I decide to walk instead of grabbing a taxi, because Schol's is only a few blocks from my house.

We're silent as we exit my house and the gates. Then as we start to walk on the sidewalk, Nat suddenly says, "Rachel, what school do you go to?"

I look over at him, meaning to only glance, but am pulled in by his shocking blue eyes until I'm pretty much staring at him. "Goode."

Nat's face lights up like a jack-o-lantern. Only…cuter. _Way_ cuter. "Really?"

I scrunch up my eyebrows, a tidgey bit confused. It's not like he goes to my school or anything. Believe me, I would've noticed him sooner if he did. "Umm, yeah…why?"

"Well, I got this academic award, and—"

"—and you're comin' to Goode for the next two weeks!"

Nat's smile, I swear, is like the sun: brilliant, bright, burning, and hard to stare at without going blind. "Yeah! Wow, what are the odds that I would already have a friend before I even get to Goode?" I like the way he's already calling me a friend.

I try to match his smile (Doesn't really work out, but I mean, hello, it's a pretty impossible thing to attempt, matching his smile). "And hopefully by the time we're through here, you'll have two more friends!"

"So these are your friends from school?"

"No," I have to admit. "Well yes, I mean, Percy is, but Annabeth actually won an academic award thing too, so technically, over the next two weeks, she _will _be a friend from school!"

Nat laughed. "Wow, that's some pretty nice logic!"

"Well you know; that's just how I do!"

We keep laughing and talking until we approach Schol's. "Here we are!" I tell Nat. He smiles. "Mmm, looks good!"

He, being the sweet gentleman he is, opens the door for me and waits until I'm inside before stepping in himself. Percy would never do that. He's more of a race-you-there-last-one-in-is-a-rotten-egg-and-if-I-get-there-first-then-you-snooze-you-lose kinda guy.

Then again, he'd probably do it for Annabeth. I try to tell myself I don't care. I try to tell myself that I've got wonderful, perfect Nat, and what do I need Percy for? I'm not really giving Nat a decision here, whether he wants to date me or not. In my mind, he's flawlessly impeccable, and all _mine_. But even with Nat being forced (in my brain) to return my affections, I still can't let go of Percy.

_Stupid Percy Jackson, _I think-yell angrily. _Fudgin' Seaweed Brain._

Speaking of Stupid, fudgin', seaweed-brained Percy Jackson; there he is, sitting in a booth with Annabeth. My heart flutters, and I glance over at Nat, with a smile in his direction.

**Nat's POV **

We walk in, Rachel and I. She looks over at me and smiles. I smile back, even though I'm kind of freaking out. I was good at not showing how nervous I was around people. And believe me, right now I'm more anxious then I can ever remember being. _I can do this. I can do this._

I look around the ice cream parlor. There are multi-colored lights, red, plushy seats, and a jukebox over in the corner. Some song about being disturbed is playing. It sounds vaguely familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. Most noticeable in the ice-cream shop is the dance floor in the middle of the room. The place is crowded with a bunch of lust-filled teenagers "dancing." I get the feeling that this isn't your average ice creamery. I mean, I don't _think_ these kinda places usually have all of this….er, entertainment.

I realize Rachel is looking at a couple in a back booth near the jukebox.

"There they are!" Rachel says, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward them. I stare at them as we make our way toward them, trying to memorize their faces. Percy's pretty good-looking, I have to admit, if not grudgingly. He has longish jet-black hair and bright green eyes. He's pretty tan. I might have a bit of competition with this one. But I'm not letting him get in my way. Never. The girl next to him is pretty, with curly-wavy light blond hair and gray eyes. Those eyes look familiar….

They stare back at us with astonished eyes.

"Hey!" Rachel says as cheerily as usual when we finally catch up to them. Her crazy red hair bounces to the rhythm of the music as she sways slightly, a grin on her lips. "This is Nat. Nat, Percy, Percy, Nat, Annabeth, Nat, Nat, Annabeth."

We slide into the opposite side of the booth, facing Percy and Annabeth. I notice the way Rachel looks at Percy, a little too intently, and pursed my lips. This might be a little more difficult then I thought. I turn toward them and fake one of my winning smiles, trying to make it look genuine.

"So," Annabeth finally says after a few moments of nothing but the beat of the music and the laughter of other people. "Um, so Nat, how do you and Rachel know each other?"

"Yeah," Percy says, never taking his eyes off of me. Protective. Hmm. "She never mentioned you before." Annabeth nudges him and glares at him, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like _Seaweed Brain_. Apparently this Annabeth is what keeps him in line. Interesting.

I give another expert pseudo-smile. "We actually only met today. Her parents and mine are trying to do business with each other. They told us to, and I quote, 'Keep each other busy while we talk,'"

Rachel, Annabeth, and I start to laugh. Percy joined in just a second too late. Smooth, dude.

"Hey," Percy says, looking at the jukebox across from us. "The song's ending. I've got a buck. You guys wanna go pick a song?" Nice save…play the nice friend. Ha. One with a _buck_.

We all agree, and get up. We huddle around the jukebox and sifte through the songs.

Rachel's POV

"Hey, how's about Smile? By, er, Uncle Kracker? " I suggested.

Annabeth, and Percy grin. "Sure!" Nat has a strange look on is face. Percy shrugs and feeds a buck into the machine.

"Don't worry, Nat," I assure him. "You'll know what song it is when ya hear it!"

"Come on, guys, let's get down on the dance floor!" I say, grabbing Nat's hand a few seconds before the song starts. And then I do something I never thought I'd ever, ever do in my life. I put Percy and Annabeth's hands together and said "Dance, guys!"

And something strange happens to me. It's like something icy cold has released its clutch from my heart. When I look at Percy, I don't see the same thing as two seconds ago. He's still cute and sweet and all, but now I just see him as my best guy friend.

Then I glance at Nat, and it's like I'm seeing him for the first time. I know it all sounds so cheesy, but that's how I honestly feel. That's when the song starts. Nat takes me into his arms and I look into his eyes. Gods, he's beautiful. What did I ever see in Percy? The song seems perfect for the occasion to me. The words are pretty close to what I feel about Nat. And the beat is good, but still slow enough so I can _really _dance with Nathan Andrew Greyland.

**Nat POV**

Rachel stares into my eyes with those big green innocent ones of hers, and I know she's mine. _Everything's going according to plan._

**The end! Well of chapter 4 haha…. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay yeah, here's the 5th chapter! Sorry it's been sooooooo long!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Rick Riordan (who I met by the way) does!**

**Rachel's POV**

I can't begin to describe the whole day. Let's go with AMAZING. Yeah, but I mean how can any girl in her right mind dance with a hot guy for three hours and not find that utterly amazing? Hey, call me easily satisfied, or what-_ever_, but I actually think that if you gotta kill three hours, then that's definitely the best way to do it!

Well I didn't spend the _whole _time dancing with Nat…I danced with Percy too, but I did say I spent three hours dancing with a hot guy, and that still is technically correct. Who ever said I could only spend my three hours dancing with _one _hot guy? Hey, Percy's cute too!

In a totally friendly way, of course.

Not as cute as I used to find him, but cute. Funny, I don't really find myself attracted to him as I once was, but I mean, it's still fun to dance with your crazy best friend. And cuh-razy he was! He swung me around and acted like a madman with me. Gods, it was a blast.

And I'm also pleased to say that Nat bought me an ice cream. _With extra toppings._ Never in my many days (okay, maybe not _that _many days) has a boy ever done something so romantic for me. I mean hello, we're talking a whole buck fifty more than the original three bucks. Who knew toppings were so pricey?

I told Annabeth this, and she said, "Who knows? Maybe they pay their employees with the topping money." I must admit, Annabeth has her moments.

By the end of our little fieldtrip, if you may, Percy has kind of warmed up to Nat a tiny bit, and everyone has each other's numbers before we part. Let me clarify: Nat and Annabeth got each other's digits, I already had Nat's AND Annabeth's numbers, and Percy already knew both mine and Annabeth's. I didn't expect him to call up Nat just for fun on his home phone. Especially 'cause talking on the phone wasn't safe, yada yada.

Sound a bit caramel-coated to you? I thought so too. I kept expecting something bad to happen. But I guess sometimes you just have to shrug your shoulders and be thankful for one safe AND fun day, so that's what I did.

Nat and I walk in silence for a while, strolling so close that our arms touch as we walk. As much as a _adore_ talking, I like just being with him even more. And now I sound like some love-sick puppy from a cheesy romance novel. Let's pretend like I don't, kay?

We finally reach my house and see that Nat's parents and mine talking in front of the Greyland's expensive car. It seems as though they're about to head off. They call to Nat, and he smiles at them, and throws them the "hold on" signal with his index finger.

He walks me to the porch. I'm dying for him to kiss me. I know, I know, I've just only met him today, but I already feel like I know him intimately. He flicks a glance at our parents, whose attention is averted, then swoops down and brushes his lips lightly to mine. I know I said I wanted him to kiss me, but I'm shocked at his boldness. The kiss lasts longer than I expect, and I find myself melting. Who cares if he kissed me on the first day I met him? He's sweet and amazing, and a wonderful kisser—all is forgiven.

He breaks it and smiles mischievously at me. His lips go to my ear as he whispers a question, one I've been dying to hear. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Umm, and no matter how sane I am, what do you expect me to say? I'm quite proud of my smooth and flirtatious tone when I say "Of course," a grin playing on my lips.

Am I good or what? I've never done this before! Never gave my heart to a guy, of course never kissed one till now, but Nat makes it so easy. Deep down I wonder if that is entirely a good thing.

He turns to make his way to the car. Just before he sits down on the nice leather seat, he smiles his perfect smile at me, mouthing the word "thanks."

As they drive off, I find myself extremely excited to see him again tomorrow at school. Then I realize two things. Two very contradictory things. 1) I need to tell someone about this, and 2) as the Oracle, I'm kinda supposed to remain single. Oops. But does Apollo know everything? I surely hope not. At this point I have two options: keeping this up and gushing all the details to someone, most likely Annabeth, or forgetting about Nat, maybe even dramatically calling him right now to tell him I have decided I don't need him. But you see, the second option really isn't an option to me.

Ya know how I used to hate Annabeth's guts? Well that all pretty much changed once I got my own Prince Charming. So it's most definitely _not_ a pride issue to call Annabeth up. It's about eight o'clock, still early enough to call someone without being _too_ impolite.

I look up her number on my caller ID, first adding it as a contact then calling the number. She answers on the third ring with a confused "hello?"

I grin to myself. "Hey, Annie, it's Rachel!" Kay, so I totally dunno if she minds being called Annie or not, or if anyone even calls her that, but I have this thing, that when I like someone, I'll shorten their name, make it sound more chummy, ya know?

"Uh—hi, Rachel," She sounds unsure of if I've just insulted her or not.

"Hey, kay, so," I start, not bothering on pleasantries. "I totally needa talk to someone, and you're the only one I really want to tell this to."

I bet'cha that butters her right up.

"Oh really?" She definitely sounds sufficiently buttered, all right. "Why not Percy?"

I scoff at this. "There are some things that you just don't want to tell guys—'specially Percy."

"Ohhhh, girl talk!" Annabeth is by now all ears.

"Yup! Just make sure you're not anywhere near Percy, I don't really think he wants to know this." I think a second then revise my statement. "Actually, _I _don't want him to know this."

I hear some scuffling and Percy complaining. "She doesn't want you to hear this, Percy!" I hear Annabeth tell him. "She wants to talk to_ me_!"

"Since when were_ you _her best friend, Annabeth?" Is Percy's retort. Aww, so sweet, that Percy.

"Go away! Shoo!"

I hear a door open and close, and then she is back with me. "Sorry! You know Percy—Gods! I had to lock myself out on the balcony!" I hear her laugh, and can't help but join in. He really is a Seaweed Brain.

"Okay, Annabeth, you have to promise not to tell _anyone_ this," she murmurs a breathless "uh-huh," and I continue. "But I broke the oracle rules!"

"Huh?"

I look around, and then realize I'm in my own bedroom, completely alone, and no one else in my house even knows I'm an oracle. _The_ Oracle. Even still, I lower my voice. "I'm supposed to be single, but I have a boyfriend!"

Annabeth gasps. "WHO?"

I smile to myself. Oh how I love drama. "Nat!"

"What?" Annabeth sounds completely shocked. "But didn't you just meet him today?"

"Yeah…" I say, brushing away such useless and tiny niceties. "But he's just—amazing, Annabeth! Not to mention an astounding kisser!"

She gasps. "You _kissed_ him, Rachel? But you don't even know him! For all we know, he could be one of those horrid playboys you always here about, ya know," her voice thoughtlessly lowers itself. "The ones only after one thing!"

I again scoff, but before I can reply, Annabeth goes on. "Or worse. He could be working for an evil god!"

I sigh, a tiny bit exasperated. Like, chill, girl. No need to be _this_ dramatic! "Okay, first of all, I think you mean _player, _darling. And Annabeth, for some reason I sincerely doubt that! He is so sweet and gentle and makes you feel so good—no way is he a bad person." My answer's extremely sure, as is the rest of me. I really feel this way, deeply. He is perfect and amazing, and _mine._

I hear her sigh on the other end. "Okay, Rachel, because I'm your friend I'll be happy for you. But be careful, okay? Who knows? Ugh, I pray to the gods that he's a good guy…"

"He is."

Another sigh. Boy, this is a very sigh-worthy conversation! "Okay, Rachel, well then, good luck! I'll see ya tomorrow, kay? We'll talk about this at lunch.

"Okay!" I am _perfectly_ content with bragging about my boyfriend at lunch. If that's what she wants to talk about, then who am I to stop her? In fact, I'll just join in! 'Cause I'm nice like that.

I wake up the next morning in extremely high spirits. SCHOOL! GOODE! NAAAAAT! Oh and Annabeth too…

I take my time getting ready this morning, making sure my outfit is perfect, my little bit of make-up flawlessly applied, and actually tame my unruly curls with a curling iron. I eat then brush my teeth twice and pop in a breath mint just in case.

Dad sees me this morning and instead of merely glancing at me then turning back to whatever uber important thing he's doing without so much as a word in my direction, he double-takes.

"Whoa, Rachel, you look good today." His tone is so surprised that, strangely enough, I don't feel all too flattered. Is it really such a surprise that I would look good?

"Uh thanks…"

"Any special reason?" His knowing tone of voice bugs me more than you'd think. Especially seeing as his guess to my unusual behavior is most likely dead-on.

I grab my backpack and, very dramatically I hope, huff out of there toward the door. "I'm going to school now, Dad. Bye." Aww, how's that for family tenderness? I tell ya, we're all about love here in the Dare household!

He tries to say something, but I slam he door before he can finish his sentence. All that I get before the bang of the door rings in my ears is "Hey—" and of course he doesn't care enough to get off his important business-y little butt to come after me, so I just walk to the bus stop, never looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys! I feel like totes guilty that I haven't written for decades! But, ya know what, this was my first fanfic and it kinda sucks. It needed some work

A LOT of work.

Soooo, I decided to perform surgery on it, because I actually believed it quite salvageable!

Aaaaaaalso, this poor little story was started out of pure desire to have my own fanfic. So there was absolutely NO plot.

Yeah.

I fixed that right up! Now "Through Rachel's Eyes" (it's technically a short story right? So it's in quotation marks?) has a wonderful plot and I can't wait to start unraveling this whole story!

Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy, please, please, please review or else I won't post the new chapter I'm currently working on!

P.S. Sorry if you're way confused because I keep changing my name! Here's my name chain! Sorry, but great names just keep popping into m questionable brain.

PERCABET4EVAA PJATOsplato XxMaximumRiderxX PeetaPiper

Yeah. Be jealous. So like, if you totes think one of those names is awesomespice, then feel free to take it. I think it's free…well except the last one of course! ;)

Love ya all,

PeetaPiper


End file.
